


Уравнение поверхности

by alba_longa



Series: Синие ареолы [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Math Kink, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa
Summary: С того самого дня, когда они впервые занялись сексом, Эрин мучает один вопрос.





	Уравнение поверхности

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Ghostbusters 2017.  
> Крэк-фик!

С того самого дня, когда они впервые занялись сексом, Эрин все не давал покоя один вопрос. Возник он два месяца назад, когда они с Хольцман встретили развратного призрака в особняке очередного клиента. Вопрос был деликатным и окольными путями привел Эрин к лучшему оргазму в ее жизни. Одному из лучших, мысленно поправила себя Эрин, улыбаясь нахлынувшим воспоминаниям. Потому что тот, который она получила несколько минут назад, когда Хольц с хищной улыбкой втрахивала ее в матрас новеньким страпоном, был ничуть не хуже. Эрин пыталась смотреть ей в глаза, пока оргазм не подступил слишком близко, и тогда она отключилась, выпала из реальности на какое-то время.

Теперь уже ненужная игрушка валялась рядом с кроватью. У довольной Эрин не было сил двигаться. Хольцман лежала рядом на боку и, пристроив голову у нее на плече, нежно оглаживала ее правую грудь.

— Хочешь добавки? — голос Хольц оказался неожиданно хриплым.

— Ох, пока нет.

Хольцман не ответила, но продолжила поглаживания. Эрин наслаждалась мягкими прикосновениями и почти ушла в свои мысли. Но тут давно мучивший ее вопрос вырвался наружу.

— Хольц, помнишь, ты тогда сказала, что тебе нравится любая грудь, лишь бы она была женской, — начала Эрин.

— Не отрицаю, — живо откликнулась та, но тут же добавила, — но твоя лучше всех, горячая штучка!

— Подхалимка, — засмеялась Эрин, — но я не о том. Вот представь, что ты могла бы выбрать для себя любую грудь, которую бы захотела. Какую бы ты предпочла?

Рука Хольцман замерла.

— Тебе что-то не нравится в моих сиськах?

— Нет, что ты, просто задумалась. Если бы можно было настроить параметры...

Хольц расхохоталась:

— И как ты себе это представляешь? Какая-то штука вроде маткада, позволяющая изменить коэффициенты уравнения поверхности?

Теперь засмеялась уже Эрин.

— Можно и так сказать. Только представь — ты подбираешь функцию с двумя локальными максимумами...

— Главное, чтоб с двумя, третий максимум в виде живота меня лично не особо прельщает, — подхватила Хольц.

— Да, согласна. А локальный минимум, получается, в пупке? — задумалась Эрин.

— Ты еще скажи, что ложбинка между грудей — это седло, — фыркнула Хольцман.

— У кого седло, а у кого и нет!

— Это ты на что намекаешь?

— Да ни на что! Где тогда, по-твоему, минимум?

Тут Хольцман хитро прищурилась:

— Как где? Да в пизде!

— О-о-о, — протянула Эрин, — так глубоко мы еще не забирались.

— Говори за себя. Я вот только что оттуда.

— Правда? И как там?

— Тепло и влажно, — ухмыльнулась Хольц.

— Я, как ученый, — наставительно произнесла Эрин, — считаю, что каждую гипотезу нужно проверить.

Она повернулась на бок, отчего Хольцман свалилась на простынку. Приподнявшись, Эрин нависла над ней и, глядя прямо в глаза, прошептала:

— Но сначала я исследую окрестности твоих локальных максимумов. Начну с большего радиуса, — Эрин медленно вела пальцем вокруг левой груди, словно вычерчивая спираль, сходящуюся к вершине, — затем перейду к меньшему, — дойдя до ареолы, она описала еще несколько кругов, — и, наконец, достигну пика, — тут Эрин неожиданно сжала сосок двумя пальцами.

Хольцман застонала.

— А здесь мы попробуем новый измерительный инструмент и другой порядок, — продолжила Эрин и, наклонившись, аккуратно взяла в рот второй сосок. Затем она повела языком в обратном направлении и, наконец, очутилась в точке, которая то ли была, то ли не была седлом. Но не остановилась на этом.

— Здесь у нас подозрительная на экстремум точка, — язык добрался до пупка и ненадолго замер, — но нас интересует другой локальный минимум.

У Хольц перехватило дыхание, когда Эрин коснулась ее слегка натруженного страпоном клитора и засосала его. Приподняв голову, та произнесла:

— А теперь самая ответственная часть. Исследуем окрестности минимума и найдем особую точку, — и она вновь примкнула губами к клитору, одновременно засовывая внутрь палец. Убедившись, что гипотеза «тепло и влажно» подтвердилась, Эрин добавила второй палец, и, не отрывая рта, начала движения рукой. Хольцман быстро поймала ритм. Бедра толкались навстречу руке и губам, но недолго. Она кончила с тихим протяжным стоном.

Дождавшись, когда ее тело перестанет дрожать, Эрин отстранилась. Вытерев тыльной стороной ладони лицо, она легла рядом с Хольц. Та, отдышавшись, повернулась к ней:

— Никогда не думала, что математический анализ может быть столь сексуальным, — пошутила Хольцман.

Эрин устало, но довольно улыбнулась:

— Что и требовалось доказать.


End file.
